Unpredictable
by thepineandthestar
Summary: If Marinette would describe the future in one word, she would say that it was completely unpredictable. Very unpredictable. She never knew that she would be a superhero that Paris never knew it needed. She never knew that she would meet a pun making cat. She never even knew that she would be the classmate of a world renowned model. Surely, it was unpredictable.
**To begin with, I was a serious dork in the shamchat this was originally from. The link? Here**

 **www (dooot) shamchat (doooot) com (/) 94cbdea1d (/)**

 **You can't copy and paste it but the link's short so no worries.**

 **I recommend reading the sham before reading the fic so it would make more sense.**

 **Also, Marinette Agreste, if you happen to see this and read this story, please be reminded that you are a co-writer and own rights for this story too. The sham was so good that I couldn't sleep last night thinking about it. Message me if you DO see this~**

 **Also it's like midnight so, what is spelling, grammar, and formatting?**

* * *

If Marinette would describe the future in one word, she would say that it was completely unpredictable. Very unpredictable. She never knew that she would be a superhero that Paris never knew it needed. She never knew that she would meet a pun making cat. She never knew that she would get to know a girl who was so obsessed with superheroes. She never even knew that she would be the classmate of a world renowned model. Surely, it was unpredictable.

She never even knew that she would meet another her from the future. All she knew was that she stumbled up in a dark alley one night and bumped into a person she knew all too well yet was so much of a stranger to her.

She looked up at the older woman with the dark blue hair and blue eyes. And the woman looked as startled at her.

"You're... me." The older woman muttered

"Yes but," she looked down at the woman's hand and saw a ring on her left ring finger

And she was absolutely sure with the small green gems that it belonged to,

"Whoa," she grinned widely, "is this, is this serious? This is a Gabriel brand ring and these gems are like the color of Adrien's eyes."

It all clicked in her mind.

With the largest smile she had pulled, she jumped up giddily, "Yes yes yes! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Ok, calm down Marinette." The older woman put her hands on the younger one's shoulders to stop her bouncing, "This isn't happening, this can't be happening."

Marinette looked up at her and shrugged, "Well I think it's possible now."

"I can't be in the past, talking to myself." The older one reasoned

"But yes you are." Marinette contradicted

Marinette grinned widely then bombarded the older one with a ton of questions regarding her future, Adrien, sometimes being Ladybug, Cat Noir, Adrien, her romantic life, Adrien, her family life, Adrien. Okay maybe she really did want to ask her future self all about Adrien, Adrien, and just Adrien.

"Oh! And you still have to act surprised when he asks you out, okay?" Older Marinette made her promise

A promise she swore to keep.

* * *

"Good morning, Mari." Adrien greeted her as soon as she walked to the classroom

She smiled at him, a light blush growing at her cheeks as she stood and waved at him.

"Good morning, Adrien." She stood there, waving at the boy and smiling widely until Alya followed her inside and put down her hand before dragging her to her seat

"Seriously, Marinette." Alya chuckled to her friend's ear

They had all finished one year of schooling and they were still classmates at Adrien's second year in public school. Unfortunately, they were still stuck with Chloe but nobody even bothered anymore since they were in their last year in collége.

"Hey, Mari, can I talk to you for a moment?" Adrien asked as Marinette sat down on her seat, still behind Adrien

"Yeah, sure." Marinette struggled to nod

"Uh, alone, perhaps?" He fiddled with his fingers

"Yeah, sure." Marinette nodded again

Alya felt like her friend was just staring at Adrien after the very normal sounding response. She took a glance then nudged her friend.

"He wants to talk to you alone." She repeated for him before giving him a nervous grin

Marinette's eyes widened at the sudden realization that Adrien Agreste wanted to talk to her alone. Just him and her and her and him. She stood up and Adrien followed soon after before they went to the back of the class which was still unoccupied. Marinette and Adrien sat down next to each other, Adrien's eyes glued to Marinette's while hers were looking at him for a while before avoiding his gaze.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Marinette asked, trying her best not to go back to the stuttering mess who was Marinette Dupain-Cheng a year younger

"Talk about? No I wanted to, to ask you... something." Adrien looked down, breaking his gaze on her since they went there

"And, um, what might that be?" Marinette tilted her head to the left

"I, I really really really know that I want this, and I know that you kinda, uh, kinda like someone else but," Adrien sighed then looked up at Marinette, "will you give me a chance? Please? I promise that this date will be good but if you really don't want to it's fine. Actually, it's fine when you say no. It'll be fine. Oh gosh, I'm rambling. I'm sorry, Marniette, I mean Marinette. I'm really sorry. You know what? Let's forget this. Let's forget that I even asked. Thanks for your time."

Marinette looked at him, flabbergasted. There was so much of Adrien in him in that moment, but at the same time, there was so less of him. She never knew that their first date would be asked right now, at this moment. But she was glad she did not ask her future self.

She could not help but laugh. She laughed until her sides hurt and she had to lean on the table for support. Meanwhile, Adrien looked at her and disbelief and frowned a frown Marinette never saw on him. She bit his lip and closed his eyes, looked down at his trembling hands. After a little while, Marinette saw that Adrien wiped his right eye quickly and she slowed down her laughter until it was all gone.

"A-Adrien, wait, no, you didn't understand." Marinette said in a solemn tone, pulling his chin up so that he was facing her

His cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and tears were starting to form in his eyes. She wiped the tear trail from his right eye and smiled warmly.

"Adrien, you completely didn't understand. I'm not laughing at you." She explained, "I'm laughing at your explanation. You kinda know that I like someone else?" Marinette cracked a grin then wiped the tear that fell down his left eye with her thumbs, "I'm seriously not falling head over heels for someone else. Yes, I will go on a date with you. With one exception."

"What is it?" Adrien asked, still trying to grasp the thought that she had said yes to him, "Anything, Marinette."

"You don't get to be nervous the next time." She held his hand tightly before pulling him in a tight hug

"Thank you," He whispered, a sweet, triumphant smile lingering on his face, "thank you so much for saying yes."

I've been waiting for a year for you to ask me that, you idiot. There's no way I'm backing out now.

* * *

Date night went too quickly for Marinette, feeling as if the three days left from the school days were passed through as quickly as lightning. Marinette did not even know what to wear or where they were going. She had no clue as to what plans Adrien had. Did he plan to go to a movie? Then her dress would probably be too extravagant for that.

"I think I need to change, Tikki." She told her kwami then rummaged through her closet

"No, Marinette. You look fantastic!" Tikki told her, gesturing to her light pink dress with a belt and ribbon at the back in a darker tone, "You go with whatever you feel like going in."

Marinette sighed then heard the knock from her door. Her mother opened up the door and smiled at her daughter.

"He's here. And he looks like an absolute gentleman." Sabine told her

Marinette blushed, "Mama!" She picked up the small bag Tikki was in, "Mama, please don't tell me Papa's embarassing me right now."

"No he's not, dear." Sabine smiled then walked down, her daughter following soon after

They went to the bakery and saw Adrien standing at the door in a suit. Marinette fought back the squeals and the butterflies in her stomach. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that her dress was just correct and matched his and his plan. But then her breath hitched again as she saw her father coming up to him, a baby photo of Marinette in hand.

"Look at her, isn't she adorable?" Tom laughed lightly as the boy giggled

"She sure does, Mister Dupain-Cheng." Adrien grinned up at him

Marinette cleared her throat then waved at the blond, "You're early."

"Just in time, actually. Didn't want to keep you waiting." He pointed out

"Alright, you two can go ahead. I'll show him the photos next time. Adrien, you're welcome to visit anytime." Tom stated

"I'll keep that in mind." Adrien nodded

Tom stood beside his wife as they admired their daughter's radiating beauty and the dashing man next to her. Sabine nudged her husband lightly to remind him.

"Oh, right. Be back before eleven, alright? Stay safe." Tom reminded the two, "Oh who am I kidding? I don't have to remind him. You two have fun, alright?"

Adrien nodded before offering a hand to Marinette. The girl looked at his hand for a while before she knew what it meant. She put her hand on his delicately then waved a goodbye to her parents and a promise that they would be back before the agreed time.

"Um, Mari? I'm not sure if you're going to be happy about this but my father wants to meet you first before we go on a date." Adrien told the girl before getting in the car

"It's fine, Adrien. You've already met my parents. I think it's fair that I meet yours." She nodded

"You don't understand. You have to make a good impression, not that you won't, but my father's not as inviting as yours are." Adrien explained

"No need for that, Adrien. It's fine. If your father doesn't like me then that's fine. We'll find a way that he will. I promise." She finished

* * *

"Father, we're here." Adrien said as he and the girl he was on a date with, a friendly reminder that their hands were still intertwined, walked in to Gabriel Agreste's office

"Very well." Gabriel turned his chair around to face the teens

Marinette let go of Adrien's hand, something that dismayed the two of them, then walked forward and gave Gabriel a sweet smile.

"Good evening, Mister Agreste, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She greeted

Gabriel gestured for the two of them to sit down on the seats placed in front of his desk. The two obeyed, their hands finding ways to grab the other's again.

"So you want to date my son." Gabriel started, "Do you know how much he's worth?"

"Uh, um,"

"Father, Marinette isn't an employee. She's my date. Please." Adrien told his father

"Fine." Gabriel straightened his back, "What do you want me to ask you about my son?"

"A-Actually, I know how much Adrien's worth." Marinette pointed out weakly, "If we're talking about money, I know that he's worth more million euros than what I will ever gain in my lifetime. This is why you called me. You wanted to check if I was worth the publicity for a world famous model. But for me, Adrien's worth just about everything. You can make sure that I will be worth more than for him."

Gabriel flashed the smallest smile Marinette had seen from a proud parent, "Very well then. I assume you know what to do and how to act on your date. Carry on. Be back before ten thirty. Be safe."

Marinette thanked Gabriel for the opportunity to talk to him and for the opportunity of letting him date his son. They left even before knowing it and were lead to their actual date.

"See? I'm sorry for my father." Adrien looked out the window with a gloomy look

"Are you kidding? I finally talked to Gabriel Agreste and not for business! This is a dream come true." Marinette grinned at him before pulling him from the window, "So what's the big secret?"

"I can't tell you what I've planned." Adrien responded, "Is it fine if I have a chaperone?"

"It's fine." Marinette smiled

* * *

"No peeking." Adrien laughed as he put Marinette in her seat

Marinette could feel the slightly cold air biting at her arms. She could smell the food and it smelled delicious. Wherever Adrien brought her, she was sure that he made great plans. She saw light slowly diminish from her blindfold, engulfing her in complete silence and darkness.

"Where are we?" Marinette asked

"You'll know in a while." Adrien answered then sat down on the seat in front of her

He took a deep breath then smiled, "Remove it now."

Marinette slowly untied the blindfold, careul not to ruin her hairdo. Her eyes had to adjust slightly at the dark. She looked around and could not make up anything from the darkness around her. She was about to speak when a violin started playing then light started to grow in front of them. Soon enough, the little sparkles of orange light became bright lights and showed,

"We're under the Eiffel Tower." She gasped as she took in every detail of the tower she sat on during patrol numerous times

Adrien had gone the extra mile and made sure that the Eiffel Tower would not light up unless they were there and Adrien was ready. She smiled brightly then turned to the boy.

"This looks so wonderful!" Marinette exclaimed, "Thank you so much for this date, Adrien."

"Hey, we still have three hours left. It's just starting." Adrien smiled at her

* * *

"I don't know, Alya. It sounds risky." Adrien, now twenty-four, rubbed his nape as he talked to the phone, "I mean I did it before. Like, on the first date."

"And she'll love it even more than that." Alya responded

"You really sure?" Adrien sighed, "It's not that I've run dry of ideas but this is a really important thing."

"Dude, even if you pop the question in the middle of the night while she's asleep, she'll wake up, hug-tackle you to the ground and say yes."

"You're right." Adrien chuckled at Marinette's face, how he imagined it would be when he finally asks her to be married to him, "She'd look so adorable."

"That's right."

"Okay, thanks Alya. Have to return to my shoot now." Adrien finished then put his phone back in his bag, accidentally dropping it on his kwami's head

"Ow!" A complain came from his bag

Adrien chuckled, "Sorry. My bad."

* * *

"Mari, pleeeeeease." Adrien pleaded for the tenth time as he tried to put the blindfold on Marinette's eyes

"Adrien, I'm honest. I swear I'm still going to be surprised even if I'm not in a blindfold." Marinette smiled at him

"But the blindfold is a really important detail in this." Adrien pouted

"Okay, little baby. Gimme that." Marinette held her hand out

"Ah, ah. As a gentleman I should be responsible on putting the blindfold on. And I should be careful to not ruin your hairdo." Adrien chuckled

"Correct, correct, monsieur." Marinette laughed lightly as she turned around

She let Adrien lead the way to her seat. Then she removed the blindfold, heard the music, and watched as the Eiffel Tower lit up, just like eight years ago.

"It still looks as wonderful." Marinette smile warmly then turned to his seat

She furrowed her brows as she saw that he was not in his seat. He cleared his throat then she looked straight in front of her. She gasped when she saw that he was kneeling on the ground, a box and a ring open and facing her in his trembling hands.

"Waited three months for that very first yes, still waiting, eight years later, for the most important yes." Adrien told her, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you give me the honor to-."

"Yes, yes Adrien. Yes!" Marinette was practically in tears as she nodded

"Wait, dear, let me finish the question. I've been practicing for a month now." Adrien let out a nervous chuckle

"Would you give me the honor to make you an Agreste? Will you marry me?" Adrien gave her a genuine grin

Marinette could only say a small, "Yes."

She pulled Adrien up and hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder.

"Princess, it's okay." He kissed her hair

* * *

"Hey there, Cat Noir." Ladybug greeted the cat sitting on the edge of the Eiffle Tower

"My Lady." He grinned at her

She disregarded the small nickname. It became nothing more than a nickname after all. She sat down next to him, feeling like this was the last patrol for a while.

"Hey, so, I won't be able to go to patrol tomorrow night." Ladybug told him

"What? I was going to ask for a leave too. For about two weeks actually." Cat Noir responded

"Well we're going to have a trouble then. I can't be here because I'll be somewhere else." Ladybug sighed, "I'm gonna get married, Cat Noir."

"What?" Cat Noir yelled, "My Lady you're going to get married and I didn't have a clue? Why is this happening, LB? I thought you loved me."

A small part of him was sort of jealous for the man who got his Ladybug.

"I never said I did, alley cat." Ladybug pointed out, "We weren't even supposed to be together in the end, right? We can't even let each other know who we really are. I thought this was constructed from the beginning."

"I know, and I'm also getting married, no telling you when and where. You might crash my wedding." He chuckled, "I just, wow. Nine years. We've been partners for nine years and we're just." he gestured to the space in front of him, "Don't get me wrong, I love my bride so much. I love her so much, maybe even more than you, I don't know. But you'd also like her if you knew her. It's just that we've been partners since day one and not even," he sighed, cutting his sentence there

He was getting married to Marinette tomorrow and Ladybug was going to be married to her other half. That was it. End of their single lives. He did not even know that she was dating somebody but with an attitude and face like that, he was not even surprised that she was. Who that guy was, he was lucky. The luckiest man in Paris, maybe even the whole world. And he hoped that guy knew that he was.

"My Lady, can I get just one last request?" Cat Noir stared at the view

"What is it?" She asked

"Can I get one last hug?" He asked

Ladybug smiled weakly then pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you LB. And the flirting and my lady." He muttered, "And tell me that you'll miss the cat puns. Please?"

"I'm gonna miss the cat puns." She chuckled, "I won't be gone for long, Cat. I'll be back."

He nodded then let her go. She walked away and jumped from roof to roof wherever she had to go to. He finished the last patrol for a while with a slightly heavy heart. That bug really did make a portion in his heart.

* * *

"Tikki, can't I tell it to Adrien? I mean, we're going to be married tomorrow. Don't you think patrolling would be complicated?"

"It's your choice, Marinette. You're Ladybug, and you've been the greatest one yet. I think you can handle this." Tikki nuzzled her cheek with Marinette's

Marinette smiled at her then knocked on Adrien's bedroom. She opened the door and peeked in.

"Adrien I have to tell you something." Marinette spoke as soon as she got in

"Yeah, what is it?" Adrien laid down on his bed and patted the spot next to him

"You might wanna take a very hard grip on something." Marinette told him

She took a deep breath, "I've been hiding a secret from you. For nine years. And it's," she bit her lip, "don't tell this to anyone okay? I'm, I'm secretly Ladybug."

"Nice." Adrien laughed

"What? I'm not joking, Adrien." Marinette looked confused

"Oh wait you're serious." Adrien sat down and looked at his fiancée, "You're serious? You're serious!"

"Yes I am, Adrien Agreste, I'm Ladybug. The Ladybug." Marinette repeated then let Tikki out from her purse, "This is Tikki, my kwami."

"Hey Tikki." Adrien gave the kwami a finger to shake

"Hi Adrien. It's finally nice to meet you." Tikki smiled and shook his finger, "Although I can't that this is the first time."

"What?" Marinette raised her brows, "What do you mean?"

Adrien shrugged then put his hands on Marinette's shoulders. He pulled her close and pecked her lips. He pulled away but stayed close to her face. He closed his eyes halfway, smirked, then said, "My Lady."

"What?" Marinette pulled away from him, "No, Adrien, this isn't funny. You're joking, right?"

"Why should I be joking? You've been so kind to me tonight up at the Eiffel." He shrugged

"Oh gosh, you're, you're,"

 _Adrien might be closer than you think sometimes._

Future her's voice suddenly rang in her mind and it all clicked.

"You're Cat Noir. After all this time, I have been dating Cat Noir!"

* * *

Three years later, he was carrying their first child, Louis, with the brightest grin on his face. He turned to his father and brought the baby to him.

"Father, look!" He grinned proudly

He almost said "I made this!" but tried his best not to. Gabriel looked at baby Louis and gave his son a small pat on the back and a genuine smile.

"He looks just like you, son." Gabriel told Adrien

Adrien nodded gleefully, happy that he got at least six words out of his father. Soon after, their parents and friends were out of the room and Marinette and Adrien were left with their newborn.

"You know, your dad still gives me the creeps." She chuckled, "I don't mean that in a bad way but,"

"He's my father and I get creeps." He laughed with her

"So," she started, "we have to have the greatest babysitter now."


End file.
